This invention relates to binding systems for the capture, representation, organization, access, presentation, communication, and delivery of information, and to leafs with mounting surfaces which may be directly attached to a host book, its bindings, its surfaces, and or its covers, which in and of themselves provide non-sequential (non-linear) access to their mounting surfaces without needing to be removed from their attachment to the host book, its bindings and/or its surfaces, and which offer further non-linear access when physically removed from their binding and repositioned.
The invention relates to the provision of such non-linear pages which possess the property hereinafter referred to as "windowing", the ability for the page to maintain its face and perimeter orientation in various positions without being removed from the host book to which they are attached, and to such pages implemented with means for semi-permanent attachment, there by offering 2 levels of non-linear access.
The invention further relates to leafs of various types for use on the mounting surfaces according to the invention, including leafs with pluralities of surfaces, leafs with arrays of stacked repositionable notes, leafs with notepads, and to the binding of leafs which themselves may be electronic modules, acting as a means for one of capturing, storing, accessing, displaying, and transmitting information in electronic form.
The invention therefore relates to leaves with mounting surfaces offering semi-permanent retaining means which enable easy removal and reinsertion, permitting rapid reordering for non-linear access, while retaining their semi-permanent binding during the page turning operation, to such mounting surfaces which provide non-linear "windowing" manipulation of their mounting surfaces and which may be permanently attached or semi-permanently attached to the surfaces of the host book and to its binding, and to book systems formed by combining covers, rings, and mounting surfaces according to this invention that offer compact, reconfigurable, highly visual means for handling heterogenous, mixed media forms of information.
The improvement specified according to this invention that permits the movement of surfaces non-linearly with respect to other surfaces of the host book without requiring the removal of the surface from its binding to the book are formed as "windowing flap based mounting surfaces", or HyperFlaps, as they are referred to in the following specification. They may be implemented in such a manner as to be permanently attached to a binding, semi-permanently attached to a binding, and or permanently or semi-permanently attached to any surface, such as a cover, or other surfaces, such as other pages of the host book.
This general feature of non-linear page positioning may be added to or implemented as any one of a number of different surface types designed to improve visual access and dynamic access to a notebook system. Surface types according to this invention offer repositionable indexes, insertable surfaces with arrays of repositionable notes, insertable surfaces with folds of various styles, and surfaces with electronic devices mounted on them.
Computer modules are becoming extremely thin, like a leaf for a book. Additionally, the modules are being designed to provide application specific functions, as smart pages for a host book application. Examples include application specific calculators for word processing, calculating in various accounting activities in such fields as real estate or finance, calorie counting, and the like. Forming a book of application specific calculator pages is feasible. An example application would have each page of an accounting book be an electronic chart of accounts, each page being retained using means according to this invention, each page capable of knowing its position relative to any other page, independent of the ordinal location of the page.
Windowing hyperflap pages that preserve the face and perimeter orientation of the top surface or window and which may be permanently or semi-permanently attached to bindings, binder surfaces, i.e. the cover or other surfaces contained therein, of the host information processing object, (i.e. the blank book or notebook) have been unavailable.
These repositionable mounting surfaces, implemented with removable holes and cut patterns according to this invention, may be implemented with the hole pattern formed as an attachable strip or alternatively implemented directly as part of a surface. These repositionable mounting surfaces are formed with flaps called orientation flaps, that preserve the orientation of the mounting surface in various positions. Such mounting surfaces may comprise a pocket for attaching the information handling media according to the invention, a delivery system for stacks of repositionable notes of varying sizes, indexes with one or more indexing edges, all offered as as easily repositionable pages.
Such windowing pages as described, delivered in a semi-permanent attached fashion, there by offering two levels of non-sequential positioning, have been unavailable to notebook users.